Infinity
by TotalFanGirl121
Summary: A one-shot in Tristan's POV, a little peek into Cassidy and Tristan's future.


**Hello lovely people!** **This story is a one-shot in Tristan's POV, it is set in the future, a few years after the girls get out of college. I really hope you like it, and please please please leave a review to let me know that you actually read it! I have only written 4 MDBC fanfics so far, 2 Cassidy/Tristan, 1 Jess/Darcy, and 1 Megan/Simon. Let me know if you want me to post all of them, and/or what other things you would like to see written! I am open to suggestions. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _Deep breaths, deep breaths. I can do this. It's Cassidy. I know and love her, and she loves me back._

"Hey, Cassidy. What's up?" I say, trying to hide how nervous I am.

"Not much, you?" she says as we both sit down at a table in Pies & Prejudice.

"Not much, traffic was rubbish, though," I say, still used to British slang.

"It still surprises me how much of an accent you have," she says with that little laugh that I have come to love over the years. After college, I moved here, to Concord, with Cassidy. We got this nice little place near her mom's house, so we go over there all the time to see Chloe.

"Yeah, me too," I say with a smile. Without realizing it, my fingers start tapping on the table, something I do when I'm nervous.

"Are you okay, Tristan?" she asks, concerned.

"Yeah, brilliant. Just brilliant," I say, looking around to check that Megan, Simon, Emma, Jess, Darcy, and Becca are all here. I see them all at a table across the shop, except for Becca. Then I see her coming up to our table.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she winks at me without Cassidy noticing.

"I think so, I'll just get fish and chips," I say, winking back at Becca. I have ordered fish and chips almost every time I've come to Pies & Prejudice every since Gigi put it on the menu. "What about you, Cassidy?"

"I'll get fish and chips too, but with ketchup." I knew this was what she was going to order, as she orders it every time. Right down to the ketchup.

"You're so weird. I don't get why you Americans love ketchup so much."

"Well what else am I going to eat it with?"

"Eat it by itself!" By this time, we're both laughing hysterically at such a stupid joke. We just like each other's company, I guess. Then, Becca comes with our food, surprisingly fast since we just ordered, interrupting our laughter.

"Fish and chips," she says as she lays my food down in front of me. "And fish and chips with ketchup," she lays down Cassidy's food in front of her. "Anything else?"

"Nope, we're good. Thanks, Becca," Cassidy says. The ketchup comes in a little plastic container separate from the fish and chips. "Hmm, the ketchup doesn't usually come like this," she frowns, and I'm afraid she's getting suspicious. "Whatever, they probably just changed it," she says innocently, and I'm relieved that she didn't figure it out. We sit there for about 30 minutes eating and chatting. Every second that passes, I swear, my heart beats faster and faster. Finally, she finishes eating, and goes to put her dishes away. However, before she gets the chance to get up, she puts her fingers under the ketchup container to pick it up. "Wait, what's under this?" I smile at her as she grabs the ring that is taped to the bottom of the ketchup container. Her mouth forms a big oval.

"Cassidy, will you do the very great honor of marrying me?" I ask, and she shrieks, at a loss for words, and gets up and hugs me. Finally, she calms down enough to speak.

"No, sorry Tristan," my smile fades, and a very confused look comes across my face. "Just kidding! Of course I will, dummy! What did you think I would say?" My smile instantly comes back, and Megan, Simon, Emma, Jess, Darcy, Becca, and Gigi all come over to congratulate us. However, Cassidy and I are just looking into each other's eyes, and the whole world slows down. My ears seem to be ignoring everything around me, and my eyes can only see her. My smile is bigger than it has ever been, and the moment is over as quickly as it started. I am almost annoyed at our friends, as I want to be with Cassidy, and only Cassidy.

"Hey, why don't we go to Kimball Farm to celebrate?" Becca says. Luckily, Jess saves me.

"Becca, I think we need to give these lovebirds some time alone. Maybe later," she winks at Cassidy and I. Suddenly, Cassidy takes my hand and we are running out the door. We run together, hand in hand, on top of the world. We run all the way to the rink, finally stopping. We both breathe fast as we gaze into each other's eyes, and in this moment, I am so grateful to have her in my life. She kisses me, and the world doesn't just slow down, it comes to a complete stop. I want this moment to last forever, but I know it can't. We back away at the same time, and our heartbeats join together like one. I love her, and she loves me. She is mine. Final score: Cassidy and Tristan, infinity.


End file.
